


With Each Step

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil slowly makes his way to Clint's apartment</p><p>sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711750">Watching in the Rain</a> & <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711753">Watching the Watcher</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	With Each Step

He made his way across the street, dodging puddles as he stepped onto the sidewalk. Five steps up to the portico of the old small apartment building. Closing his umbrella, he shook off the rain from it and his coat on the barely dryer entrance. Fumbling in his pocket, he pulled his key ring out. The keys to Lola. The key with built in biometrics to his office and the two keys he never explained to anyone when asked. The entrance key and the key to apartment #5. 

The key slid in as it always had and as he walked across the tiled entranceway, his shoes squishing with every step he took. Bypassing the creaky old elevator that he was sure should be condemned, he climbed the stairs. At each turn on his way to the third floor he looked down the hall to see doors decorated with Christmas décor and some even trimmed with lights. Seems Clint’s love of the holiday was shared by the other residents of the building.

Even though he knew he was leaving a trail of water with each step, he took his time. He needed to figure out exactly what to say to Clint.


End file.
